nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Earth
Earth refers to the planet where Escape From Puppy Death Factory takes place. History It is uncertain the previous history of earth in this game, but it is certain that something like a nuclear war happened that ravaged both fighting forces. This war destroyed much of the planet, leaving a destroyed city in one part and an enormous crater in anther. The distress signal sent out was answered by an interstellar puppy called K9, who came to rescue all the puppies. The puppies - scattered throughout the planet - would wander around and eventually just stand in one place, waiting for someone to rescue them. What possibly began as a simple mission for K9 eventually turned out to be more intricate, as while investigating a crater, she found a cave which had the door to a bunker. This bunker was found to have many contraptions and crawling with cat robots. Attached to this bunker was a factory which produced explosives, and had an excess of what looked like acid. This factory lead into the sewers of the planet, which also had (what seemed like) acid, and many old blocks and possibly empty canisters which possibly held unstable or radioactive chemicals. This sewer had an entrance in one part which lead into a Hydroponics Lab, a plant-friendly with more complex security systems. At the bottom of this section of the facility is the door to the General's Quarters, which, still remained locked, opening only if all puppies were rescued. The upper section of this facility had the entrance to the Packing Facility, which likely packed dogs into the tin cans Upon scouting around the planet and collecting puppies - going up even into the far reaches of the planet and even down a missile silo - , K9 saved all the pups and opened the door to the General's room. Ending 1 Ending 2 Map From the very start of the game - on the same screen that has the Puppydex (accessed by pressing ) - the player is provided a Map. This map is based of the Map shown in Super Metroid, which Escape from Puppy Death Factory is greatly based off. Key This map is a 15x12 grid, which has areas the player has ventured to given a darker background, and white dots to signify the dimensions of the area. A black line will be connected between two dots to signify that the player cannot jump up into that area or fall down into the below area, but if they do enter that area the floor will be completely fall-through free. Areas which have a white line that goes down one sides indicates that the player cannot go though that area. If an area does not have a wall and is followed by a lighter coloured room, this means that the player can go to the edge of this room and enter into another room. Some rooms - even though they can only be entered or exited one way -, will still appear as to not have a wall. A good example is the third room the player enters in the Bunker, as in the third room is glass which below, leads to the Hydroponic Lab. This room cannot be entered from the Bunker to the Hydroponic Lab - but the opposite is true - the player can enter the Bunker through the Hydroponic Lab. No walls at the top of the map At the top of the map (as seen in the image to the right), there are no walls at the very top (this hinting that there are other areas off this map). However, this is likely done for mystery, as there is no legitimate way of entering those off screen areas, as the player cannot jump high enough to get them. If the player were to somehow hack or modify the game and place blocks to get into the off-map areas, they would likely only hit the top of the area and fall down (as if hitting a wall), or go up into a completely black screen which has no blocks and no background, and thus, the player would fall back down into the previous area. Even after the player had completed the map and game, there will still be light-black squares on the map the same colour as squares that could be entered. These do not signify inaccessible areas; they signify nothing at all. Puppy-hunting aid As an aid for the player to find puppies, placed on the map are pink squares in rooms that have a puppy. All pink square rooms can be accessed, each one having a puppy. Ship :Main article: Mutnik The player's ship - the Mutnik - appears on the map as an icon. This is in reference to Super Metroid, where the player's own ship appears on the map as an icon. This is helpful in both Super Metroid and Escape from Puppy Death Factory Rule exceptions :Main article: Earth#Inaccessible room In order to fool the player in one section of the game, an inaccessible room is placed at the top of the map. This room cannot be accessed, and when entered from below appears on the map as having a wall everywhere except the bottom of the room. If the player (in the next room) goes up into the sky, they will see a wall with an opening, which leads into the inaccessible room. Areas Earth is split up into several areas, each which usually have their own background and design for walls. When the player enters an area, the name of the area appears at the top left side of the screen. Surface Destroyed City Crater Caves Inaccessible area This area is notable for being the only visible inaccessible room in the game under normal conditions. Located high up on the top of the map, this room appears on the map as to have a wall on the right side of the room, and an access point on the left side. This room cannot be accessed whatsoever, as the very room the houses the access point (a wall with a large gap between it) can only be got to if the player arranges several blocks in the room below the access room so they can jump up into the access room. However, the ledge the player must land on in the access room is way too high for them to jump to, and this room containing the entrance to the inaccessible room does not have any boxes, and the game doesn't allow the player to bring boxes into other rooms. The actual inaccessible room can be completely seen if the player arranges blocks in the room below the inaccessible room and jumps from these boxes in the below room so they go up into the inaccessible room. Despite this being a way to glimpse the room, the player is completely hindered from actually entering it as the below floor of the room is made up of Z blocks which cannot be shot; no ledge for the player to stand on also exists. From this quick glimpse of the room, it is seen that there is actually nothing in it, and that it serves no purpose. The room consists of a large pit (which the player would enter when they enter the room) that has several Z blocks placed high up; higher than these blocks being a rock platform with only enough space for the dog to walk, not jump. If the player were to hack the game and modify it so that they could enter the room, it would no longer be inaccessible but non-traversable, as the blocks necessary for getting higher up in the room are located in such a way the player cannot get them through jumping the highest the can jump. Also, the bottom bridge of Z blocks can also not be used for blocks, as the player cannot fire downwards; no other blocks the player can use for moving also exist in the room. Through further hacking and modifying the game so that the room can be traversed, theoretically, the ledge at the top will not lead to anything if the player runs to the edge of it, and if the player jumps it will also not lead to anything, as the game is likely programmed so that jumping all the way up or running all the way to the edge of the top ledge leads to nothing, and treats it like the player is running/jumping into a wall. Pre missile impact When this is triggered, various areas will be clogged up with rock and be unable to be traversed. It is uncertain why this is done at such a time in the game, although the like reason is to add the effect of the missile about to impact the place. This is the only change to the entire in-game Earth, everything else remains the same. Lesser areas The game features a few areas unofficially called "lesser areas". These areas consists of only one room, and because of this are too small to even be considered an area. Often, they serve as the entrance to another area. Category:Locations Category:Escape From Puppy Death Factory